Regardless Of The Rules
by GraceForever
Summary: Ahsoka gets a holomessage from Lux in the dead of night, asking for help. Luxoka pairing!
1. Traitorous thoughts

**Chapter 1: ****Traitorous Thoughts**

Lux needed help. He was in way over his head. Count Dooku had already had his mom killed, and if Lux wasn't careful, he would die, too.

But who would help him? None of his friends would dare oppose Dooku. They would more likely turn him in as a traitor. No, he needed someone elso to help him, someone who would help regardless of the rules, with no thought of the consequences.

He needed Ahsoka.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka woke as her holoprojector rang out loudly in her quarters. Wondering who would call at this time of night, she rubbed her eyes and got up to answer it.<p>

As soon as she saw the person on the other end, she was wide awake. She hadn't seen Lux in ages, and it was impossible to holochat.

"Lux? How are you? I've missed you so much!"

That was true enough. Ahsoka thought about Lux all the time. She sometimes had trouble shielding her thoughts from her master, especially when they meditated.

"I've missed you too, Ahsoka. And I'm- well, honestly, I have been better. Things have gotten tough since my mom died. And I need your help, Ahsoka."

"What's wrong, Lux?"

"You were right about Count Dooku. He had my mother assassinated, and I need to get out of here. That's where I need your help."

"So, you want me to help you get out of your home? But where would you go afterwards?"

"Afterwards? Well, I haven't really thought about that. Probably to Coruscant, with you."

"Well, I might be able to sneak away from the Jedi temple for a while, but it'll be risky."

"Ahsoka, you know you don't have to help. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"No, I want to help. We're friends, aren't we? And friends help each other. Besides, I miss you and I want to see you. Don't worry, I have a plan to get there already."

"Well, then, I'll see you soon. Please, since I don't kknow when you can get here, meet me at my home. You do remember where my home is, right?"

And he made sure she remembered where he lived before signing off and leaving her to plan her escape.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think of my new story? Review and tell me if I should continue!<strong>


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Soon, Ahsoka had all the plans for her trip made.

She bought some new clothes to disguise herself, and also picked up some face paint to disguise her markings. She also got her hands on a fake ID so she could leave Coruscant and travel unhindered.

As soon as she was ready, she put her plan in motion. Her master seemed to be close friends with Senator Amidala, and she couldn't leave without explaining her disappearance, so she left a note for him, along with instructions to give it to Anakin. She also told Senator Amidala where she was going, because she would understand, and they decided to keep in contact just in case something happened.

Afterwards, she found a refresher and changed into her disguise before using her face paint. When she finished, she barely recognized herself.

She quickly made her way to the nearest spaceport and bought a ticket for the first ship to Mandalore, the neutral system she and Padme had used last time. She could easily get a transport to Raxus, Lux's home, from there. Mandalore was also the place as where Master Kenobi had visited recently. She and Anakin had both laughed at how close he seemed to be with the Duchess Satine. But, apparently it wasn't the first time he had fallen in love. He had, according to Anakin, been in love with another Jedi named Siri Tachi. After her death, he had nearly turned to the dark side.

As soon as she reached Mandalore, she looked for the next transport to Onderon and went aboard.

* * *

><p>Anakin was really starting to get worried about Ahsoka. He had been searching the Jedi Temple for hours and there was still no trace of where she had went. And she had left her comlink in her room, so he couldn't contact her that way.<p>

He had started searching early this morning when he had knocked on her door and found her already gone. He had been searching for hours, and it was late afternoon already. Where could she be?

Then a thought entered his mind. Maybe Padme knew! Ahsoka and Padme were good friends.

He quickly hopped into a speeder and sped off to the Senate Building

* * *

><p>"Padme? You there?"<p>

Anakin's voice startled Padme from her work. She quickly got up and let him in, wondering why he was here. He rarely had the chance to visit her at work, so something must have happened.

"Anakin? How nice to see you. Can I do something for you?"

"Have you heard from Ahsoka recently?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

"I can't find her anywhere, and I'm getting really worried."

"She was here just this morning. She asked me to give you this."

And Padme handed him the note.

* * *

><p>Master,<p>

I am sorry, but I have to eave for a little while. A friend of mine is in danger and needs my help. I will come back soon. Sorry I cannot say goodbye in person, but you would have stopped me before I could leave.

See you soon,

Ahsoka

* * *

><p>After Anakin read the note, he merely stared at in in disbelief. He never thought Ahsoka would run off like that, and there were probably many things she forgot to do or consider before leaving. And what if she got caught by separatists? What if someone held her hostage? What if she never made it back? The what-ifs went on forever, And he couldn't even contact her to make sure she was alright.<p>

Little did he know that Padme, his own wife, was keeping in close contact with Ahsoka and making sure she was alright.

Padme then asked what was going on, pretending to have no knowledge of Ahsoka's plan.

And he, not knowing she already knew, told her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.<strong>

**I have to agree, we need more Luxoka Fanfics out there.  
><strong>


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

The ride to Lux's planet was only three standard hours, but to Ahsoka it felt like a lifetime. She couldn't wait to see Lux!

When the boring ride to Raxus was finally over, she grabbed the small bag containing her lightsabers and Jedi outfit and got a lift by another transport to the area Lux lived in.

Finally, she reached Lux's ran up, barely able to contain her excitement, and knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack, and someone looked out. The the door swung open as Lux dashed out and embraced her in a warm hug before pulling her inside.

"Ahsoka, I can't believe you're here. I couldn't believe you were coming until you actually got here. For a while I didn't think I would ever see you again. I've missed you so much!"

He hugged her again, happy to see her. They talked for a while before going to the dining room for dinner.

By the time their meal was finished, it was already very late, so Ahsoka said she'd go to her room.

Just like last time, he walked her to her room, always the gentleman. She turned as they reached her room to say goodnight.

"Well, uh," it was suddenly awkward, "goodnight, then."

But suddenly, Lux pulled her close and they shared their first kiss. It both exhilarated and frightened Ahsoka. For one thing, it felt amazing to kiss Lux, but if anyone ever found out, she would be expelled from the Jedi Order.

And sudden;y, just like that, it was over. Ahsoka wanted more, but she knew she couldn't, not when she was still a Jedi.

Lux managed to say goodnight, though his voice sounded a little husky, before leaving her to her room.

And she went to bed, still thinking of their forbidden kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the third chapter. Sorry it's so short.<br>**


	4. Never Be

**Chapter 4: Never Be  
><strong>

Lux could hardly believe it. They had kissed! They had kissed, and even though she was a Jedi, she didn't stop it.

He knew Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments, that attachments drove them to the dark side. He didn't want that to happen to Ahsoka, but he couldn't keep himself from loving her. She was perfect to him. On the inside, she was sweet and compassionate, even though she was also reckless and daring. It was like she had two sides to her. Yet that, if anything, just made her more attractive. And on the outside, she looked like an angel, the most beautiful angel you'll ever see, with her blue eyes and striking lekku.

She was perfect, and Lux couldn't have her. Ahsoka could never fully love him as a Jedi. They would never be able to marry. Lux knew that fully, but he couldn't stop from loving her.

It was tragic. He would never love someone else; Ahsoka was the only one he wanted, the only one he'd ever love. Ahsoka was the only one left that he loved, since the death of his mother. He would die for her, and he knew she would do the same. There was no one else who would. And yet they could never love each other.

So he would never truly be happy.

* * *

><p>"And so, masters, I would like, with your permission, to go looking for my Padawan, Ahsoka."<p>

Anakin had just finished explaining to the council about how Ahsoka had run off. He wanted to go look for her. He knew Obi-Wan would agree, but he wasn't so sure about the rest of the council. Then master Plo Koon spoke up.

"Did she not say she would come back? Why not trust her to find her way back? She has proved herself again and again."

"Master, I fear for her safety. Ahsoka takes a great risk, and I do not want her to die while I sit around and wait for her here."

The council sat in silence for a minute, weighing his words. Then master Yoda spoke.

"Go, you can, to find her. Bring, you may, a squad of clones. May the force be with you."

"Thank you, masters."

And Anakin went to prepare his squad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, all my readers! Whaddaya think of the chapter? Review please! <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**


	5. The Hairless Harpie

**Chapter 5: The Hairless Harpie**

Ahsoka was in the garden meditating when she saw them coming. It was a ship coming in on the landing platform, a ship she recognized as a droid transport ship. They had to act fast to survive this one. She dashed into the house to alert Lux.

"The droids are coming this way! We have to get out of here!"

They went to the back door so as to sneak out, but found their way blocked by more droids. The whole house was surrounded. And who would be leading them, of course, but Asajj Ventress. Ahsoka could hear her lightsabers hissing as she cut down the door. She was, no doubt, head of this mission.

Suddenly, Ahsoka thought off a plan. She ran it by Lux, who nodded. Then they ran to plant thermal detonators around the house so it could be demolished at the touch of a button. They found a place on the second floor that was perfect for a last stand, making it easy to seem like they had no way to survive this attack, no plan of retaliation. And they stood by an open window, Lux with his blaster and Ahsoka with her lightsaber and shoto. While they waited to be found, Lux shot down any droids he could from the window.

Eventually Ventress made her way upstairs and found them.

"Well, if it isn't the hairless harpie." Ahsoka mocked.

"If it isn't Skywalker's pet. What are you doing here, protecting your little boyfriend? Too bad neither of you will survive this. Don't worry, I'll send your dead carcass back to Skywalker in a box so he can know I killed you."

"Not this time, Ventress."

And Ahsoka detonated the bombs as she and Lux dived out the window.

She hit the ground first and used the force to catch Lux. Then they both got up and raced to the platform, using the droid ship to make their getaway.

* * *

><p>Ventress rose from the ashes, infuriated. No one gets rid of Asajj Ventress that easily.<p>

That little Jedi would pay for this. And that would be the last anyone ever heard from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your next chapter! Please review!<strong>

**To everyone who bothers to read this part, here you go! Virtual chocolate! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Jedi and Separatist

**Chapter 6: Jedi and Separatist**

The story of what happened at the Bonteri estate spread through the galaxy quickly. Even the outer rim was talking about it!

Everyone heard the story of the Jedi protecting a separatist and how they had outwitted an entire droid battalion AND Asajj Ventress and escaped on a separatist droid ship.

When Anakin heard the story, he put all republic systems on high alert for the ship. He had a feeling the mysterious Jedi was Ahsoka. But what was she doing protecting a separatist? Was it possible that Lux Bonteri was friends with Ahsoka? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she was being blackmailed, or brainwashed.

Either way, he had to find her, and fast, before she got into even more trouble.

* * *

><p>Anakin wasn't the only one tracking the small ship. Ventress had thrown a tracking beacon onto the hull of their ship as they escaped. Unless they had found it, and removed it from their ship, she could find them easily enough.<p>

Then she could kill the Jedi brat and end Bonteri's life, and have her revenge at the Jedi.

The two were just outside Mandalore. They had probably just restocked their ship, and thought their troubles were over. How naïve they must be.

She moved to their position and started her attack.

* * *

><p>The ship had finally been spotted nearby the planet Mandalore, and Anakin's squad was moving towards their position. There had been many false sightings, but this time he was sure it was her.<p>

When they came out of hyperspace, they were surprised to find themselves in a full-blown battle between the small ship and a separatist ship.

As they readied for battle, the ship on which Ahsoka was on was shot down. Anakin wanted to go after her immediately, but he had to finish off the separatist ship first to ensure safe passage down to the planet. Then he'd go after Ahsoka.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, here's chapter 6! Now that schools back in, I won't be updating AS often, maybe 2-3 times a week, so keep reading even if I don't update in a while.<br>**


	7. Allies

**Chapter 7: Allies**

Lux crawled out of the wreckage, looking for Ahsoka. She would have goyyen out if she could, right? After all, she was a Jedi.

But he couldn't see her anywhere, so he turned back towards what had once been a ship and started to search the debris.

As he looked, he checked himself out for injuries. Nothing major, just a few cuts and scrapes. He had been tied down, so he hadn't gone flying at impact.

He finally found her, just outside where a gun turret used to be. She was unconscious, and probably had a few broken bones. He needed help, and fast.

He picked her up and carried her away from the wreck, thinking desperately. He couldn't just leave her there! What was he supposed to do?

He had to stay with her, just in case Ventress got there. He had just sat down when a speeder approached. Lux took out his blaster, just in case, but when he saw that they were Mandalorian guards, he reholstered it and welcomed them.

The first one stepped forward. "We were sent here by Duchess Satine when she saw your ship fall. We are here to look for survivors."

"Oh, my friend is in dire need of medical attention. She has a few broken bones. Can you take us to the capital?

"Of course, no need to worry."

"Thank you."

And they all got into the speeder and sped off towards the city with the royal guards.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Ahsoka was immediately rushed off to receive medical aid, while Lux was sent to see the Duchess.<p>

As he entered the Duchess' palace, he marveled at the beauty he saw. There were many windows to provide light, and through every window he could see a beautiful garden. They were breathtakingly beautiful!

The Duchess was sitting at the far end of the hall. As he approached her throne, she welcomed him.

"Welcome to Mandalore!"

"I wish it was under happier circumstances that I came to be here, in your beautiful city. You see, me and my friend were attacked and shot down."

"Oh, but who attacked you?"

"The separatists."

"Oh, I see. Who are they after, you or your companion?"

"They're after both of us, me, because I'm a 'traitor' and her because she's a republican. Count Dooku wants me dead, see, and he already got rid of my mother."

"Who is your companion, if I may ask?"

"Her name is Ahsoka, and she's a Jedi."

"Oh? Ahsoka is a good friend of mine. She helped me with some corruption problems a while back. How did you and she, a republican and a separatist, meet?"

"She escorted Senator Amidala to visit my mother, secretly. They were good friends."

"Oh, Senator Amidala? She's the one who asked Ahsoka to come help me."

"Yes, well, me and Ahsoka met, and realized that separatists and republicans have a lot in common. We became friends."

"I see. Now, do you want me to get a message to her master? He's probably very worried about her."

"Well, no. Not yet, anyways. See, here master would arrest me as a separatist and accuse me of kidnapping, and until Ahsoka's conscious, she couldn't say a word to stop it until it's too late. Besides, Ventress is on our trails, and we don't want to cause death to any Mandalorian because she intercepts a transmission."

"Well, okay. But you'll have to be careful, then, so no one knows of your presence."

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you."

"Anything, for a friend."

Lux bowed and left her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait, I meant to upload this yesterday. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Gone Again

**Chapter 8: Gone Again**

When Ahsoka woke, she remembered the crash. She remembered hitting the ground, and how she had gone flying and knocked against the ceiling. But she didn't remember anything after that. Lux must have somehow found help.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the medical ward door swung open wide. She tensed, looking to see her visitor, but it was just Lux.

"Hey Lux. Wh-what happened?"

So he began to tell her everything, starting with him finding her in the wreckage. He told her of the guards and the ride to the palace. And lastly, he told her of the Duchess and what had been said between them. He even told her about the gardens he had seen.

When she had heard everything, she asked if she was allowed to leave the hospital ward.

"Eh- probably not. You just broke your leg, and a few ribs. And besides, you could use some rest."

"Where's the fun in that? I'm not lying here doing nothing. I'm getting up. Besides, you only said probably, so I want to go see the Duchess."

And Ahsoka sat up on her medical bed, eager to leave.

"Well, as much as I don't agree, arguing with you won't do me any good, so there's no point."

"Congratulations, you just figured out what it took my master YEARS to to learn about me." Ahsoka countered sarcastically. "So, how long until we can go home? I miss my master, and my friends."

"I don't know. It may be years before we can leave. I know it'll be hard, but this is to save and protect the Mandalorian citizens, too."

"I-I know, I just never dreamed it would be that long."

And, as much as Ahsoka tried to stop it, a lone tear escaped her eyes and ran down her face.

Lux sat at her side and put his arm around her shoulders, saying "It's going to be okay, Ahsoka. We'll make it through together."

* * *

><p>Ventress hissed in fury. She had reached the crash site, ahead of Skywalker, but the two were already long gone, though the wreckage still smouldered from the fire that had long since gone out.<p>

The sound of a lightsaber activating made her turn about. She had been so concentrated on that little brat, she had forgotten Skywalker was not far behind.

She activated her own.

"Ventress," he spat her name as if it were a deadly disease. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, looking for the Jedi brat and her friend."

"I'm not interested in the friend. I just want to find my Padawan."

"Well, it's too bad you'll be dead before your search even starts," she snarled, before attacking.

Anakin parried every blow, and was starting to push her back. But after a while, he began to tire, though he still knew he must win. If he died, then Ahsoka would be in even more danger. She may be a great Jedi, but Ventress could still beat her in a fight.

Finally, he was able to disarm Ventress. But that didn't stop her from escaping. She darted up a tree and used the force to call her lightsabers to her before disappearing from sight.

After the fight, Anakin searched for clues as to where Ahsoka had gone. But there were none. If there had been any, Ventress had either taken or erased them.

But the closest city was the capital. Chances were, they had gone there for aid. Anakin had to hurry. He didn't want Ventress to get there first.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had, of course, gotten up and wandered around., paying no mind to Lux. She wanted to see the gardens he had told her of, and they would make a good place to meditate.<p>

So she found a beautiful spot among the flowers and sat down and closed her eyes. She quickly forgot the pain from her injury and found peace with the force.

How long she sat there, she didn't know. All she knew was that, when she opened her eyes, she saw someone familiar coming towards her.

"Oh! Hello Cadet Korkie!"

"Ahsoka! How nice to see you! I just wish it were under better circumstances than this."

"How have you and your friends been?"

"Oh, we're all perfectly fine. Not much changes around here. As a matter of fact, my friends will be coming around any moment now…"

He trailed off as, in the distance, someone called, "Hey Korkie!" Ahsoka turned to see his three friends, Amis, Soniee and Lagos.

It took them a minute to recognize Ahsoka, as she had changed much since they had last seen her, but soon they flocked around her, asking her things like "Why are you on Mandalore?" and "What happened to you?".

After a minute of this, Ahsoka held up a hand, silencing them, and said, "Look, I can tell you the story of my trip to Mandalore, but not when you're all talking at once. But you can't tell anyone, because if word got out I was here…" she shuddered, thinking of what could happen.

"We won't tell." Soniee was the first to answer.

"We can all keep secrets." Lagos continued.

"And besides, we wouldn't want to put our planet in danger., anyways." Amis finished.

"My aunt already told me a lot." Korkie added. "So go ahead!"

"Well, you've probably all heard the story of the Jedi protecting the separatist. That was me and Lux."

Ahsoka had barely finished her story when one of the Duchess' private guards came out.

"Sorry to intrude, but Padawan Tano must go indoors to hide. A ship has requested permission to meet with the Duchess, and you wanted to keep your presence secret."

"May we go with her?" Soniee pleaded with the guard. "It's been a while, and we want to catch up!"

The guard hesitated, but finally nodded and gestured for them to follow him inside.

As they approached the back door, a small ship veered towards tyhem. Noticing this, Ahsoka stopped and looked up. She immediately recognized the pilot; Ventress.

Ahsoka knew she had to take Ventress alone, so she quickly force pushed the others inside and locked the door, yelling, "Do not come back for me."

When Ventress jumped down to meet her, Ahsoka was ready. She had both lightsabers out, and stood at the ready, waiting. And when Ventress attacked, she pushed back strike after strike of the two twin lightsabers.

But Ahsoka was only a Padawan, and she was injured, so she knew she was no match for Ventress. She lost a lightsaber, but was too busy fighting to retrieve it. The fight continued.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ahsoka was disarmed. Ventress pushed her to the ground and held a lightsaber to her throat. Acting quickly, Ahsoka found her wrists secured with force binders. Then she felt something hit her forehead and knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>Seconds after Ventress took off, the royal guard got the door open. But none of them saw Ahsoka anywhere. Finally, after searching for clues, Lagos found the first sign that Ahsoka had been caught; twin lightsabers.<p>

"This is not a good sign," she told the others, showing her find to the rest.

Ahsoka had been taken by Ventress.

* * *

><p>Anakin had finally gotten in to see the Duchess. In her presence, he got straight to the point.<p>

"Have you seen Ahsoka recently? Is she here?"

Satine opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Korkie and his friends burst in, looking worried.

"Oh, Korkie. Could you guys go somewhere else please? I have to…" Satine tried to say.

"Aunt Satine, that's going to have to wait,. Ahsoka's gone!"

"Gone? But what do you mean? She had said she would stay!"

Korkie was about to answer, but he then saw Anakin, and, not knowing he was Ahsoka's master, refrained from answering.

His aunt seemed to pick up on his hesitation. "Go on, Korkie, this young man here is Ahsoka's master. Now, what do you mean?"

"It wasn't her choice to leave. Here's the full story.

We were headed inside when we saw a ship coming down. We could all she clearly who the pilot was. It was Ventress

Ahsoka was the first to react. She force pushed the rest of us through the open doorway and looked the door. As we struggled to open it, all we could hear were the lightsabers clashing.

When we got the door open, everything was quiet and there was nothing there. The only indication of a battle was these." Soniee held out the lightsabers to Anakin.

"Ventress has Ahsoka?" a voice called from the entrance.

They all turned to see Lux, looking like he had been hit by a speeder.

"I'm afraid so," Soniee answered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's my eighth chapter, FINALLY! Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to make it longer.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited or subscribed to my story! And to everyone who's reviewed! All opinions are wanted!  
><strong>


	9. Strategy

**Chapter 9: Strategy**

Ahsoka groaned, holding her head.

"Where am I?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar jolt and knew that she was on a ship that had just come out of hyperspace. But where was that?

She tried to get up and open the door, but fell over again because her wrists and ankles were bound. She got up again, this time being careful not to trip, and tried the door. It was locked.

"What the…" she thought, before remembering her duel with Ventress and her failure to succeed. As her punishment, she would likely be tortured for information, or killed, and used as bait for Lux.

After sitting there for a while, just thinking, Ventress entered the room.

"Comfortable in your room, Pet?" she taunted.

Ahsoka attempted to fling herself at Ventress, but as she lunged at the Hairless Harpie, she smiled and pushed a button on her wrist. Ahsoka fell to the floor, screaming in pain, as electric shocks shuddered down her spine from the shock collar she hadn't noticed.

Ventress laughed at the Padawan's misery and left the room, locking the door behind her. Ahsoka then took in her surroundings. It wasn't too bad of a room. There was a bed, a sofa and a desk, which didn't make sense, because they would want her dead, wouldn't they? Unless… unless they had other plans for her.

She had to escape, and fast, but no plan she came up with would work. There weren't any vents in her room, there was a small bathroom splitting off from the main room, and there was even food in there. She was trapped, and she couldn't get out.

What would she do now?

* * *

><p>Anakin and Lux seemed to be putting their differences aside to save Ahsoka. They were thinking of every possible location she might be held at and brainstorming plans to rescue her.<p>

They had no idea where to start until a ransom holovid was sent out across Mandalore. The price for her release was Bonteri.

Lux wanted to immediately rush off and trade himself in for Ahsoka, but Anakin stopped him, telling him Ahsoka would die anyways, even if he turned himself in.

So they traced the ransom note to the Mustafar system, and discovered it had originated from a seemingly small mining factory. However, after a scan of the area, it revealed a whole underground base, it which there were living quarters and training rooms and strategics rooms. They couldn't be sure that Ahsoka was there, but they had a feeling that she was, and that she was waiting for them to find her.

As the two worked tirelessly to conceive their plan, they got to know each other. Anakin discovered it was possible to be friends with a separatist, and he realized how much Lux and Ahsoka had in common. Everyone knew she hadn't been the same since her unauthorized trip to Onderon, but he had never dreamed it could be this. He also realized that Ahsoka hadn't been tricked or brainwashed to help him. She had simply been helping a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the delay, and I'd like to promise it won't happen again. However, I would probably be lying, so I won't.<strong>

**Did anyone else see the Star Wars; The Phantom Menace 3D yet? It was awesome. So was this week's episode of Star Wars; The Clone Wars**

**Please review!**


	10. Pain From Within

Chapter 10: Pain From Within

Ahsoka cried out as bolts of force lightning caused waves of pain. It was ten times worse than shock collars. She knew why they were doing this to her. The pain she felt was released into the force, and if Anakin felt it, Lux would know. But it had another purpose. It was to drive her to despair and darkness. They wanted her to turn to the dark side, to be one of Dooku's agents, like Asajj Ventress. But she would never join Dooku.

Ventress was in charge here, and she obviously thought extreme pain was the best way to turn her to the dark side. The electric shocks and force lightning were torture. She was getting tired of this. Was her Master ever gonna come for her?

* * *

><p>Lux didn't need to be a Jedi to know Ahsoka was in pain again. Anakin's face had turned dead white as they discussed possible plans. But this was ridiculous! They couldn't think of one plan that would work. Lux saw no other way. He had to turn himself in, then they might let her go. So he left on a speeder during the night to save the girl he loved, though forbidden.<p>

When he neared the location, he stopped the speeder and went the rest of the way on foot. As he stepped onto a small porch were the doorway was, the ground slid open under his feet and he fell down a chute into a cage.

"Well, so the boy has finally come to give his life for the girl. How touching!"

"Ventress," Lux spit out.

"Bonteri," she said with equal spite. "Tell me, why did it take so long to answer our call? Tano is getting very anxious to see you."

"Aren't you just gonna kill me, then? Why even let us see each other?"

"We might kill you. You might be good leverage to knock some sense into your little girlfriend."

Lux's blood ran cold as he understood the meaning of her words. "No, Ahsoka would never join you!"

"She would if it would keep you alive."

"No. She said it herself. Duty comes first!"

"But she doesn't really believe it. I've been watching her for a long time, and she hasn't ever seemed to think so."

"Ahsoka wouldn't turn to the dark side."

"You're wrong, Bonteri. And by coming here, it is you who has doomed her!"

As Lux thought of a scathing reply, another voice sounded.

"Lux? You came for me?"

Ahsoka was being escorted in by two magnaguards wielding electrified staffs. Her face was slightly bruised, but apart from that, she looked alright. She was the same Jedi he had fallen in love with a year ago.

When he saw her, he would have embraced her, had he not been held back by his cage.

"Now then, lovebirds, it's time for a little fun," Ventress sneered.

And suddenly, they electrified the cage and Lux pulled away from the sides with a shout.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed. They couldn't take him from her, not now! "Stop it! Please, leave him alone!"

Ventress just gave a sickly smile and continued.

"Please, don't hurt him!"

* * *

><p>Anakin could feel the hurt coming from Ahsoka, but it wasn't physical. It was emotional, and it was breaking her.<p>

"Come on, Ahsoka, just a bit longer," he said through the force. He could only hope that she heard, and would try.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I finished the story and will be posting it soon. If there are any readers still out there, please review!<br>**


	11. Plans and Pain

Chapter 11: Plans and Pain

Ahsoka cringed as threw Lux roughly into the room, and ran to his side as they shut the door and locked them in.

"Lux? Lux, are you okay?"

"Not especially, but at the moment I'm not doing bad."

She helped him over to one of the beds and brought him some of the food the droids had given them. It wasn't much, and it was just rations, but it was better than nothing.

After they had eaten, Ahsoka went to bed. They both needed their rest. The next day would be trials for both of them.

* * *

><p>Anakin was still trying to rescue them. He had come up with several plans that might work, but none of them were guaranteed to save them. Well, it was worth a try, anyways. He was running out of time, and he had to act.<p>

Anakin pressed the button on his comlink. "Rex, call together the men. I have a plan."

To himself, he said "I'm coming, Ahsoka."

* * *

><p>When they awoke, they were sent food. After they had eaten, they were dragged off and Ventress continued the torture. She may have only been hurting Lux, but it was clear Ahsoka couldn't watch this for another day. Ventress seemed to guess this, so she intensified the torture. The electric shocks were close to killing him.<p>

Lux looked at Ahsoka. Tears streamed down her face as she looked back at him. For a second, it was as if time had stopped. Then the shock came again and he screamed.

"Stop!" Ahsoka yelled. "Just stop!"

Immediately the torture stopped. However, Lux was far from calm.

"Ahsoka! No, you can't! Don't-"

Two droids grabbed his arms and dragged him away. As this happened, Ventress turned to Ahsoka.

"So, you're ready to join us?"

It was silent for a minute, then Ahsoka bowed her head and said "Yes… Master."

Ventress laughed evilly and took out her lightsaber, severing the chains that held her in place.

"Your training starts now," Ventress said, handing her new lightsaber.

As soon as it was ignited, Ventress began to fight viciously. At first, Ahsoka was doing pretty well, but then Ventress gave her a long cut down her arm. But Ahsoka never hurt Ventress. She had a few chances, but she always hesitated. To Ventress, this was a problem. Ahsoka Needed to be trained to use her emotions, especially anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, there's going to be a sequel. I already finished writing it, because I had an inspiration the other day.<br>**

**So, you know the drill. Review, please!  
><strong>


	12. Two Masters

Chapter 12: Two Masters

The next day, Ventress taught her to use her emotions. At first she held back, trying to control them, but every time she just ended up getting hurt. Eventually, she got angry at herself and realized how much she hated Ventress. So Ahsoka let go, and, after a while, she gave Ventress a cut on the leg. But Ventress was happy.

For the entire afternoon, they fought, and both got cut up. Ventress was still better than she, but not as much. Both were pleased with themselves when they left that day.

* * *

><p>"Alright, men. Let's move."<p>

Anakin was breaking into the fortress in the middle of the night, as Ventress would be asleep. They turned on their jet packs and landed on the roof. Anakn used his lightsaber to cut out a section, using the force to remove it, and they all dropped in. They used jet packs to stay close to the ceiling. No droids noticed them. But they had to land at the detention area, and took out a number of droids around there.

Anakin opened the door to the room where they should have been, but only Lux was there. The clones searched the other cells while Anakin woke Lux.

"Lux. Lux, where's Ahsoka?"

"She- she gave in. To Ventress. I have no idea where she is."

"Gave in?"

"Ventress tortured me until she cracked and agreed to join them. But that was a day and a half ago. She could be-"

"Anywhere."

"Sir, I have a suggestion." It was Rex. "Wouldn't she keep Ahsoka near her until she was sure she was loyal?"

"You're a genius, Rex. Come on, troops, let's move out," Anakin instructed.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had a strange dream that night. She dreamed her Master never came for her and she became a Sith lord then killed her Master.<p>

In her half-awake state, she heard a lightsaber activate right outside. She casually put her hand out and began to call the new lightsaber to her.

A pair of hands tried to shake her awake, but Ahsoka successfully called her lightsaber and activated it behind the person's neck. Opening her eyes, she stared into a familiar pair.

"Oh, hello, Master."

"Uh, hi, Ahsoka. You gonna move that lightsaber anytime soon? We have to get out of here."

"Oh, right," she said quickly, deactivating the lightsaber and clipping it to her belt as she stood. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You didn't know it was me."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm thinking of posting a new story that I finished, but wouldn anyone read it? All the main characters are OCs, and it's a love <strong>3<strong> story that will have a more interesting sequel. What do you think?  
><strong>

**So, please review.  
><strong>


	13. Going Home

**Chapter 13: Going Home**

They made it a long way without being seen, but they eventually ran into Ventress and a group of battle droids.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" she mocked. "We haven't had any fun yet!"

"Sorry, we can't stay. We have much more important things to do." Ahsoka replied with equal spite.

And with that, she launched herself forward and viciously attacked Ventress. The clones followed her into battle. Anakin moved to help Ahsoka, but she was doing fine on her own.

As he neared, he had to fight through the droids. It took a while, but he managed to reach Ahsoka. However, as he came in to help, Ahsoka took advantage of a break in Ventress' defense and chopped off her right hand. Anakin froze in shock. Ahsoka wasn't just trying to win. She was trying to kill the assassin. So Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and they led the clones out.

Lux had already been taken to the ship, so he helped them pilot off the planet. Meanwhile, Anakin talked to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, about what happened in there-".

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I know I shouldn't have been so- so angry at her. It's just that she tortured me and Lux. She deserves to die."

"I understand, but as Jedi, we must try not to kill, and to just take prisoner."

"Yeah, I just- I just lost my head. It won't happen again, I promise. But Ventress tried to make me a Sith, tried to train me, so I must let that go."

"Perhaps some meditation will help."

"Yes, Master, I think I'll do that now."

Ahsoka left for her quarters, leaving Anakin to think.

* * *

><p>When they went into hyperspace, Lux was able to go down and see Ahsoka. However, she was meditating, so he didn't interrupt; they would talk later.<p>

As he wandered the hallways, he thought about Ahsoka, how she had nearly turned for him, and he didn't blame her, for he would have done anything to save her.

They landed on Coruscant a few hours later, and Lux was sent off to stay with Senator Amidala while he applied to join the republic. He still didn't get to talk to Ahsoka, but he didn't worry, as she had promised to come see him when she got a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, my story has one chapter left, but I'm going to be posting a sequel where Ahsoka gets captured again. It's going to be short, but after that, there's going to be ANOTHER follow-up story.<strong>

**Please review! And if you would read a sequel, tell me that, too. I want to know what you guys think.  
><strong>


	14. The End For Now

**Chapter 14: The End... For Now**

Almost a week later, Ahsoka showed up at Padme's door to see Lux. He had left, but would be back soon, so Padme invited her in to wait. As Ahsoka waited, her and Padme talked about a lot of things, one of them being Lux.

"So, you and Lux have become good friends, then?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"He always talks about you. He likes you, I'd say, if it were allowed."

"And if I weren't a Jedi, I might say I liked him. But I can't, won't."

"You know, Ahsoka, you can admit it to me. I'm not a Jedi. And, you know, Anakin would keep your secret."

"I do like him. You're right. But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!"

"But we could never be together, not without ruining our lives."

"Well, what if you kept it a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"A secret love. No one else would have to know."

"But that's not allowed!"

"Ahsoka, there are other Jedi who have fallen in love. Even your Master-"

"Anakin was in love? With who?"

"Me."

"Really?"

"He had to bury his love when he joined the Jedi order, but the first time we met, he asked if I was an angel."

"He didn't! Really?"

"Yes. It was the sweetest thing."

"But did anything else happen? Did you love him back?"

"At one time, yes, but it didn't last. I had duties as a queen, then became a Senator, and he became a knight, and moved on."

Lux came in at that moment, so they ended their conversation. Padme left to go to her office in the Senate, so they had the place to themselves. They talked about life, and Ahsoka told the stories of her many battles. But they skirted around the topic of what had happened. They didn't want to talk about that.

Ahsoka finished a story and they both got really quiet. Neither knew quite what to say. But Ahsoka, thought for a minute and said "Lux?"

"Ahsoka?"

"I know I shouldn't, and I'm not allowed to, but I- I love you, Lux."

"I love you, too, Ahsoka, but the Jedi would never-"

"They don't need to know."

But Ahsoka, are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. He tried to say something else, but she silenced him with a kiss. And for that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! It's all happy now, but I'm going to be posting a sequel soon, so keep your eyes open for <strong>Regardless of the Consequences.** Thank you for reading, and, yeah, please review.****  
><strong>

**-GraceForever  
><strong>


End file.
